1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and particularly to an electronic device having a heat dissipation assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A heat dissipation assembly is a major component of a laptop. The heat dissipation assembly takes heat from the heat generating components, such as CPU, for cooling the heat generating components. The heat dissipation assembly is fixed in a housing with an air inlet and an air outlet. Air enters into the housing through the air inlet, and then comes out from the air outlet, such that the heat generated by the heat generating component can be dissipated. However, dust can enter into the housing with the air from the atmosphere, and the heat dissipation assembly in the housing will be dirty because of the dust. The performance of the heat dissipation assembly will be affected as the dust accumulates.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.